The Death Of Severus Snape's Father
by The Remarkable Severus Snape
Summary: As of 2020 Severus Snape is 60 years old, but this story takes place in 1978 when Severus is 18 years old and after having to suffer getting relentlessly abused by both of his parents for 18 years and his mother's death and his anger towards her, Severus Snape's alcoholic father has just died and now Severus must deal with his death along with his anger towards him


I am not doing this for profit and all canon characters belong to Rowling

In 1978 on top of his mother dying Severus Snape's father dies shortly after Eileen dies making Severus the sole heir of Spinner's End. For years, thanks to Severus Snape's parents being horribly abusive and his father being an alcoholic he has suffered nothing but depression and anger at his mother for tolerating his father and even being like him and anger at his father for whipping me routinely and drinking himself to death taking the easy way out leaving Severus to both suffer his abuse and the traumatic consequences of his abuse even after Tobias himself is dead.

Shortly after the funeral of Tobias Snape, Severus walks home to Spinner's End. But he doesn't feel any better just because his parents aren't there anymore. In fact, he is extremely overwhelmed very painfully with an extreme mixture of emotions. Severus is depressed because on top of his parents never loving him, his parents are dead cementing the fact that they never loved him. He is angry because his mother let herself stay married to Tobias for far too long instead of leaving him to become a loving protective mother to her son Severus. Severus is also angry at his father because according to Severus, his father was a coward who took the easy way out by refusing to seek help for his mental illness and destroying himself until his body finally gave out leaving Severus to suffer the consequences of being their child ten times more than they did as his parents especially as he is still alive dealing with the pain while they are gone. But then during the night as Severus lays awake feeling hopeless, he hears a knock on the door. The knock appears to be Snape's best friend Narcissa, who heard the news about his father's death and wants to comfort him.

Narcissa: "Is it OK if I come in?"

Severus smiles, feeling merry that he doesn't have to suffer in loneliness: "Of course you can, my best friend. Make yourself comfortable."

Narcissa comes in and settles herself down on the sofa. Severus comes to sit on the sofa right next to her

Narcissa: "Are you doing OK? I have been worried about you ever since hearing the news of your father's death and even worse, even long before your father's death I have been worried about you because of the relentless abuse you suffered from him. Please tell me the truth of how you have been doing."

Severus suddenly erupts in anger exploding his feelings about his father: "I HATE MY FATHER! MY FATHER TOBIAS WAS NOTHING BUT AN ABUSIVE UGLY MAN WHO MADE ME SUFFER JUST BECAUSE HE WAS A SICK MAN! WHAT'S WORSE, HE WAS A COWARD WHO DECIDED TO TAKE THE EASY WAY OUT! SO MANY CHILDREN HAVE GOOD FATHERS WHO ARE WILLING TO PROTECT THEM, BUT NOT ME! MINE ALWAYS HURT ME AND RELISHED IN IT!" Severus then takes a deep breath and calms down: "I am sorry for how I am acting."

Narcissa: "No need to be sorry, I wouldn't have come to the house if I couldn't handle your emotions. Severus, I know you don't realize this about yourself but you are ten times stronger than you give yourself credit for. You were born to a father who whipped you regularly and to a mother who neglected you and even abused you herself. I cannot even imagine all of the pain you have suffered and don't know how I would have been able to push myself through all of that. But you, Severus have strength."

Severus then starts to well up in tears leading to Narcissa giving him a hug for comfort: "I just don't understand why. Why did I have to live in a home with abusive parents and with a father for an alcoholic who beat me routinely and took the easy way out leaving me here to suffer? James Potter was born to loving parents who showered him with love regularly, but not me. Maybe it's because I am the worst person to exist after all that was said about me at Hogwarts."

Narcissa: "No you aren't. I know it isn't fair that James Potter got loving parents and you didn't, but that only makes you stronger Severus. It's not because you are the worst person ever, if anything you are the polar opposite and I think you are ten times better than that cocky James Potter. You just got unlucky, please understand that. You are in 2nd place on my list of people that I love, only behind my husband Lucius."

Severus for the first time ever since Lily was his friend smiles: "Thank You, my best friend. I am so glad you came over. Please don't leave, I need your friendly company for the night. Is it OK?"

Narcissa: "Of course my best buddy, anything to support you and make sure you are OK."


End file.
